


90 Days

by BlaiddDrwg1982



Series: This is the Soundtrack of Our Life [40]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A year or so past the end of S1 actually, Cross Over, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Open Mic Night, Sometimes we sing our feelings, Song fic, post S1, sterek cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaiddDrwg1982/pseuds/BlaiddDrwg1982
Summary: Sometimes when it gets to be too much, it's okay to step back and find your way to your friends.





	90 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Song: 90 Days by P!nk ft. Wrabel
> 
> **No I Do Not Hate Maria. If you flame comment I'll just delete it. 
> 
> I love my little cross over here. Very proud of it.

Derek crossed their apartment looking for the source of the irritating trilling noise juxtaposed with the back ground theme of X-Files. Leave it to Stiles to have a personalized ringtone for everyone in his address book. Before he had a chance to look at the caller ID, his boyfriend snatched his phone out of his hand without so much as a thank you for rescuing it from under their couch. Growling a little under his breath, he smirked at the air kiss Stiles threw his way. Raising an eyebrow when Stiles locked himself in the office for the call, Derek couldn't help but feel a little tinge of...something...at how immediately secretive Stiles got. Usually he was only ever like that when it was about work. Or planning a prank that usually involved a month's worth of vegan meals delivered to his Dad's house. 

Parking it just down the hall, he let his enhanced hearing tune in the conversation.

"...no no. That won't be a problem.....Seriously just come up.....No you'll always be my mains man and you know that....."

Derek snapped his focus back to himself at the statement he certainly wasn't meant to hear. But apparently this person who Stiles had just called...that...was on his way up? Fine. He wasn't going to give up the love of his life without a fight. Literally. To the death. Tossing himself into the kitchen looking like he was busying himself with making a pot of tea, Derek asked over his shoulder.

"Anything to be concerned about?"

Feeling Stiles wrap his arms around his waist and giving him a kiss on the shoulder, he merely shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about. You'll always be my main man and you know it. So chill with the claws."

Stiles sounded tired as he walked to the door to throw the latch and open it a little. Walking back to Derek, Stiles finished the prep on the tea. Might as well enjoy a nice cup of herbal tea with how tonight was going to likely go.

As the footsteps came closer to the door, Derek looked between Stiles and the door, and threw himself towards it, looking human at least but obviously ready for a fight.

"Now you listen here..." Derek yelled in the man's face.

"Derek calm down!" yelled Stiles from the kitchen.

"Seriously Derek. This is how you say hi to...and Stiles didn't tell you I was coming by."

Stiles poked his head up at the mention of his name...and more surprisingly that their visitor knew Derek's name and enough to not be too shaken by him.

"Wait. You two know each other?"

Alex brushed off his jacket and threw a look at Derek who looked a little sheepish, but couldn't help hide a small smile at his appearance.

"Sort of. Our Moms knew each other. I was really sorry to hear about her passing.They ran in some of the same circles. This lunk head followed me around like a puppy dog all the time. Weirdest kid you can imagine."

Derek looked a little embarrassed but didn't argue the fact. Stiles for his part almost successfully buried some of his snicker. Some.

"What about you two? How do you know Stiles?"

"I've called Alex in on some cases where I've run into brick walls. Saved my life a couple times and has amazing taste in music. So if your Moms knew each other does that mean..."

"Stiles..." Derek made an abortive silencing gesture which was definitely ignored.

"...that your Mom was a werewolf too?"

Silence fell over the room as Alex turned and looked square at Derek, who let his Beta shift take over as he waved sheepishly. Alex's eyes went wide for a half second before he shrugged. His life was way too fucking weird to be thrown by werewolves now.

"No. Though that explains why you were always sniffing around. Literally."

"What brings you out this way. We're bit off the beaten track for someone from Roswell."

"Just needed to get away for a bit."

Stiles and Derek exchanged a look. Alex's scent immediately took a turn for the bitter and sad, and Stiles knew the other man's body language well enough to guess his mood. Moving back to the kitchen, Derek re-emerged with a bottle of tequila for Alex and Stiles, and a bottle of wolfsbane infused tequila for himself. Stiles led Alex to the couch and sat on one side of him while Derek sat on the other side, pulling a massively oversized blanket over for the three of them to share.

"Why not start at the beginning..."

Through the late hours of the evening, Alex filled them both in on every detail he'd had to brush over in the past, long past caring if anyone thought he was crazy. Time was he would have gone and and vented to Maria about this all...but she was part of the problem. Derek had needed to pull Stiles down to the couch when he had gotten to that part, and it took both Alex and Stiles to pin down Derek when he was also talking about Michael. They'd both cuffed him upside the head though when he thoroughly detailed what he'd been doing over the last 10 years as well. They didn't take him too much to task about it though. He was clearly beating himself up for it and they would just be kicking him when he was down.

"And now...to top it all off...he phones me...out of the blue...asking it we can talk, while I still hear Maria in the background, asking if I could just come over so we could all talk. So. I got in my car. And next thing I know I'm in your apartment drunk on tequila, I can't find my leg, and I didn't even hang up I just let my phone die and they didn't say anything either. Over a year of this back and forth bullshit. I know I should just...cut ties and go but..."

Alex wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand and just sunk into the couch, watching as the sun was starting to rise. 

"Well. First. Your leg is under the coffee table with the foot on a throw pillow because you 'didn't want it to get tired.' The tequila will wear off and we have painkillers for that. You have a half drunk werewolf whimpering like a puppy because one of his people is sad, and if you hadn't been clear about it earlier, I have half a mind to hack the bank and put a temporary hold on Maria's accounts, but I won't because of her Mom. So. My question to you Mr. Manes. What do you want to do?"

Alex closed his eyes and sunk further into the couch which also turned out to be pretty much a fancy folding bed. Shrugging his shoulders.

"I want to make Him know how I'm feeling and I want him to just know that..."

"That..."

"...despite everything I still love him. I'm willing to make it work. But I'm hurt. If it was anyone but Maria..."

"Scandal!" Derek adds from his position half curled up around Alex and Stiles.

"...yes Derek. If it was anyone but her. But it wasn't so. I'm still in love with him. I hate it. I hate that I am. I pulled my stupid shit. I owned up to it. I know I wasn't in a great place not that that's an excuseEither I don't want to be anymore. Or I want him to pick me. But the thing. The thing that...the thing. They aren't even together anymore. That thing is the thing that...something something."

Stiles nodded as though he understood completely. Fishing out his phone, he hit a button and the automated black out blinds lowered into place.

"We don't have to decide anything now, let's get some sleep. Things will be much clearer after some sleep and we're hung over as fuck. We got your back."

"Mmmm....it's a nice back too....."

"Hey. No feeling up the mutual without his consent Bucko."

Alex snickered and let himself be cocooned by his two, admittedly very very weird friends.

***

A few days passed, including more than a few hangovers, and Alex discovering the joys of having a werewolf friend who could literally pull the discomfort of his hangover from his head. The three of them had gone out for dinner, drinks, bad bad bad Stiles dancing. They'd relaxed and helped Alex get his thoughts together.

A few phone conversations with Kyle and Liz at least let everyone know that Alex was alive and safe. Derek offering to fund an assassination hit on Jesse was seriously considered, but at the end of the day the decided against it. They'd float his information and see if there were any volunteers.

Before long, they'd piled into Alex's vehicle, ready to make the long journey from Northern California to Roswell, they'd stocked up on snack food, which was the result of leaving Stiles unattended at a convenience store with $100, in hindsight this was a critical error. They took turns driving and napping so they wouldn't have to stop for a hotel. They did the random tourist things along the way, stopping at the Biggest This and taking pictures at the Weirdest That. If there was a funny hat they forced Derek into it who looked like the put upon single parent with two of the weirdest children in the world. Part of this was Stiles' nature, and part of this was the fact that Alex hadn't had a chance to do fun things like this in years.

But they had a plan. A plan that they'd called one of the workers at the Wild Pony to set up behind Maria's back. They'd be back in time for karaoke night regardless so that was part of the necessities for this to work. The last leg of their journey, Alex and Derek sat in the front while Stiles sat in the back, working on his part of the plan. 

"So. We're all clear about what we're doing?" Derek had asked from the front, throwing a pointed look at Stiles.

"Yeah yeah. You're going to go in and I'm not going to kill Alex. That about the sum of it?"

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded. They were definitely a little over the top when it came to each other, but there were a LOT of obstacles that they had to overcome to get where they were now, so they gave each other a fair amount of latitude if and when the green eyed monster came to call.

Pulling in to the parking lot at the Pony, it was half way full, but the pick up truck they were looking for was there. Maria's vehicle was there as well. Iz, Liz and Max were waiting out front, for no reason other than they were in a conversation that left the three of them laughing their asses off. 

Getting out and making their way towards the building, the trio that was outside waved a friendly wave at Alex and his friends, which was returned warmly and genuinely. 

"Can you believe that they actually talked Maria into an open mic night instead of karaoke tonight? Some of them have been...disasters," Iz had snickered. With the less than steady stance she held, it was obvious she'd been drinking tonight. As had Liz, leaving poor poor Max as the designated driver.

"Well hopefully we'll make it a bit better."

Iz and Liz perked up and exchanged a look, then looked at Derek and Stiles. A few rather naughty thoughts crossed Iz's mind and barely avoiding flying out of her mouth.

"Well then I guess it's time we go back in and break up Michael's brooding. And maybe rescue Kyle from that too."

Derek reached out and held the door open, wrapping his arms around Stiles and placing a kiss on his forehead. Iz pouted for a second.

"Well guess that means I won't try anything...unless you're willing to let me watch."

Stiles snickered, and looked at Derek who looked like he was considering it.

"We'll talk later."

Stiles gave him a squeeze and walked in. Isabel gave Derek a smirk and a wink, with the distinct feeling that she had made two new friends, even if they didn't have the voyeur's three way she was picturing in her mind. 

Making their way to the bar, they saw that everything was set, and they were up now that the prolonged break was over. It was almost like it was planned or something.

Alex and Derek made their way to the stage, sitting on two stools that were rather close to each other. Positioning themselves on their respective stools, their knees were brushing and they pressed their foreheads together. From the corner of Alex's eye, he saw Michael perking up at the sight. Maria's hands tightened just slightly on her bar rag. Stiles sat at the piano and commenced playing the chords that would lead to the song. It was so low, they were nearly singing a capella.

In perfect sync, they started with a low mournful tone.

_No-no-no, no-no-no, no_   
_Hey_   
_No-no-no, no-no-no, no_

Alex and Derel pulled back from each other, looking into each other's eyes as Alex started singing, tracing a thumb down Derek's cheek which he chased with his lips.

This was why Stiles had promised not to lose his damn mind.

_We're driving in a black car_   
_And it's blacked out and we're spinning_   
_We're listening to "Fast Car"_   
_And you're driving fast and you're singing_   
_Don't wanna tell you what I'm feeling_   
_Don't want this night to hit a ceiling_

Alex tore open the jacket he was wearing, which was borrowed from Derek's rather impressive collection of leather wear.

_I'm wearing dirty white shoes_   
_A white t-shirt and your jacket_   
_I'm laughing, but I'm lying_   
_When you're smiling, I'm the saddest_   
_I hide my face so you don't see it_   
_I think out loud, hope you don't hear it_

Derek took a lower tone while Alex upped his volume and they sung together.

_It's going on 18 months now_   
_And it's fucked up, but I'm falling_   
_I feel it every day now_   
_But I'm stalling, but I'm stalling_

Derek ran his hand through Alex's hair, and stopped singing.

_I'm here, but I'm in pieces_   
_And I don't know how to fix this_   
_And I don't know how to fix this, no_

They rejoined in harmony.

_If I'm just somebody that you're gonna leave_   
_And you don't feel something when you look at me_

Alex splayed out his hand over Derek's heart.

_You're holding my heart, mmm, whatcha say?_   
_Just let me down slowly, I'll be okay_   
_If you're just some habit that I gotta break_   
_I can clear my system in 90 days_

Derek reached out and mirrored the gesture.

_You're holding my heart, mmm, whatcha say?_   
_Just let me down slowly_

They slowly removed their hands from each other and pressed their foreheads together once again. Michael narrowed his eyes, but things weren't rattling yet, so they were safe.

Derek started the next verse, all but kissing Alex in the process.

_I get up, turn the lights out_   
_And it's four o'clock in the morning_   
_I close my eyes, I can't sleep_   
_A hotel room in New York, and_   
_I feel the space that's in between us_   
_Convince myself that this is real love_

Derek let his voice drop below Alex's, letting him take the lead as he was the one who needed the catharsis.

Alex pushed Derek back, almost violently, but Derek reached out and they interlinked hands as though they were truly in a relationship.

_'Cause you made this shit so easy_   
_And I told you my secrets_   
_So I don't know why I'm tongue tied_   
_At the wrong time when I need this_   
_I'm here, but I'm in pieces_   
_And I don't know how to fix this_

Alex's voice broke, letting the emotion take control of him.

_And I don't know how to fix this, no_

Looking each other square in the eye, Alex used Derek's reassuring and familiar look to ground himself to make it through the rest of the song. Derek was feeling some distress at the chemosignals that Alex was pumping out. Michael was watching in what could only be considered a silent fury, which Max all but hit him upside the head over.

_If I'm just somebody that you're gonna leave_   
_And you don't feel something when you look at me_   
_You're holding my heart, mmm, whatcha say?_   
_Just let me down slowly, I'll be okay_   
_If you're just some habit that I gotta break_   
_I can clear my system in 90 days_   
_You're holding my heart, mmm, whatcha say?_   
_Just let me down slowly_

Pulling each other into a crushing hug, they traced each other's noses with their own, as though centring in and ready to kiss. 

_I-I-I, I-I-I, I-I-I_   
_Ooh, no_

Stiles cut the music completely to let them take the next part completely unaccompanied.

_We're driving in your fast car, your fast car_   
_We're driving in your fast car, your fast car_   
_We're driving in your fast car, your fast car_   
_We're driving all night_

Letting their voices build in a crescendo, Stiles played underneath them again, adding his own echoing vocals where it was needed.

_We're driving in your fast car, your fast car, yeah_   
_We're driving in your fast car, your fast car, yeah_   
_We're driving in your fast car, your fast car, yeah_   
_We're driving all night_

All but yelling in each other's faces, their fists were balled up in each other's shirts, clinging to each other, tears finding their way down Alex's face as he imagined it was Michael up here with him. 

_If I'm just somebody that you're gonna leave_   
_And you don't feel something when you look at me_   
_You're holding my heart, mmm, whatcha say?_   
_(Oh, you're holding my heart)_   
_Just let me down slowly, I'll be okay_   
_If you're just some habit that I gotta break (Gotta break)_   
_I can clear my system in 90 days_   
_You're holding my heart, mmm, whatcha say?_   
_(Oh, you're holding my heart)_   
_Just let me down slowly_

The lights faded as the music died out. Derek wiped Alex's tears away with his thumbs before Stiles came over and wrapped his arms around them both. Moving off stage together, Derek and Stiles let Alex make his way towards the door, and unsurprisingly Michael was after him like a shot. Derek moved forward quickly to intercept Maria, and while not unsympathetic to what she was probably feeling, she was part of the reason Alex was up there singing his soul out.

Cutting her off at the bar, Derek gave her one of his most disarming smiles as he pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it over to her.

"You're Maria right? The psychic?"

She gave him an irritated look and nodded her head.

Opening his hand slowly to show her his palm, his claws appeared one by one as he let his eyes glow blue.

"Tell me what you see being the outcome if you try running out the door after them right now..."

Maria swallowed hard, cast one last look at the door, and wisely chose to go back to the bar, pocketing the money. Derek largely hated spooking the locals like this, but Michael and Alex needed to talk. He caught Stiles' somewhat disapproving glare, but could find it in him to care.

Outside the Wild Pony, Michael caught up with Alex, which wasn't too difficult given that Alex wasn't exactly power walking. His leg was sore, his ass was practically numb from almost 24 hours on the road, and he was simply tired. 

"You're just going to leave then, is that it?" Michael all but choked on his words.

Alex stopped and felt his shoulders slump even further. He hated that tone. He hated that he made Michael go there. But he needed to get it out. Turning around, his eyes puffy with tears, face still wet with them.

"I don't have anything else to say Michael. I just...I've walked away. I've come back. We've come back. We've walked away. You were on and off with someone who I used to call my best friend but now I don't even know where she and I are because I just can't keep coming back and leaving. You promised me we would talk, over a year ago Michael. And you can't find the time..."

"...because I'm afraid to Alex. After the prison. After Noah...Rosa? Everything. What could I say? What would I say to make you stay. Maria and I. We're done. For real. For good. It wasn't fair to her. When I was with her, wherever we were, I was always looking for you. It wasn't fair to you either."

Alex let the words fall around them.

"We messed up Michael. Both of us. I love you. That hasn't changed. And I know that...looking at me and thinking about what happened to your Mom...I understand that."

"I love you too Alex. So how to we move forward?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know. He genuinely didn't know.

"One foot in front of the other?"

Michael barked a wet laugh at that, nodding his head.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Tentatively they reached out to each other and took each other's hand, staring into each others eyes, letting a night full of possibilities unfold before them.

**Author's Note:**

> I live on Kudos and Comments. Be nice! I had a lot of fun writing this one.


End file.
